Freunde und Familie
by BlackyMel
Summary: Der Titel ist vielleicht etwas irreführend, hauptsächlich ist die Story wohl eine Romanze um Derek Morgan und Spencer Reid. Aber ihre Freunde und ihre Familie stehen ihnen eben immer zur Seite... was auch kommen mag. (Vierter Teil in meiner 'Criminal-Minds-Reihe', kann aber auch ohne Vorkenntnisse gelesen werden)


**Das ist die vierte Story in meiner Criminal-Minds-Reihe: 1. Im Aufzug 2. Liebe? 3. Zusammenleben.**

**Die Story kann aber auch ohne Vorkenntnisse gelesen werden: Spencer war schon lange in Derek verliebt, doch hat sich nie Hoffnungen gemacht. Nach einem One-'Day'-Stand, und Dereks Ablehnung danach, hat Spencer bei der BAU gekündigt und einen anderen Job, in Quantico, angenommen. Derek wurde später bei einem Einsatz schwer verletzt und dann von Spencer gesund gepflegt. Langsam sind sich die beiden näher gekommen und Derek ist ganz bei Spencer eingezogen.**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß:**

* * *

Derek Morgan und Spencer Reid sitzen im Wartezimmer und warten ungeduldig. Also eher Spencer wartet ungeduldig, Derek ist um einiges ruhiger. Spencer zappelt mit den Beinen und rutscht unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, so nimmt Derek seine Hand: „Hey Babe. Es ist alles gut. Beruhige dich." Spencer sieht zu ihm und lächelt: „Ich bin so nervös." „Das musst du doch nicht." „Sag das nicht so, was ist wenn..." Derek dreht sich zu ihm und schüttelt den Kopf: „Nicht, denk nicht mal darüber nach. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür." Spencer seufzt: „Du hast recht... ich..."

Plötzlich klingelt Dereks Handy: „Ach verdammt, das ist JJ." Spencer seufzt, während Derek den Anruf annimmt: „Hi JJ … Aber wir haben doch … Ja, ich verstehe … Nein, ich kann nicht … Bitte JJ, es ist wirklich wichtig … Ja, natürlich will ich … Okay, ich komm dann sofort zum Flughafen … Das wäre wirklich großartig … Mach ich. Bis gleich …" Spencer schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Bitte." „Tut mir leid, Liebling." Spencer ist bedrückt, so nimmt Derek seine Hand: „Ich hab gesagt, ich kann noch nicht gleich kommen. Ich soll in zwei Stunden am Flughafen sein. Die anderen werden mich dann auf dem Flug einweisen." Spencer seufzt: „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß ja, du machst es nicht mit Absicht und ich danke dir, dass du noch nicht..."

In dem Moment kommt eine der Arzthelferinnen: „Kommen sie, bitte. Dr. Montgomery wird gleich zu ihnen kommen." Derek nimmt Spencer an der Hand und sie setzen sich in das Büro, des Arztes. Bevor Derek wieder ansetzen kann, geht schon die Tür auf und der junge Arzt kommt rein: „Hallo Derek, Spencer...", er gibt beiden die Hand: „Entschuldigen sie, dass sie warten mussten." Derek lächelt: „Kein Problem, Dr. Montgomery. Ich hab leider gerade einen Notfall reingekommen." „Müssen sie gleich..." „Nein, ich will noch alles mitbekommen.", Derek nimmt Spencer Hand: „Und außerdem will ich ihn nicht alleine lassen." „Ich bin trotz allem nervös.", gesteht Spencer. Dr. Montgomery nickt verständnisvoll: „Das ist ganz normal. Nun, ich hab die Ergebnisse von ihnen beiden hier." Er schlägt die Akte auf und schaut noch einmal auf die Ergebnisse. Spencer zittert: „Bitte..."

„Oh entschuldigen sie...", Dr. Montgomery sieht auf und lächelt: „Es ist alles okay. Alle Ergebnisse sind negativ und ohne Befund... Kein Hinweis auf den HI-Virus oder andere Krankheiten. Sie sind beide kerngesund." „Ah!", Spencer lacht und fällt Derek um den Hals, der erhebt sich und umarmt Spencer. Er hält ihn im Arm und wendet sich zum Arzt: „Danke, das bedeutet uns wirklich viel." „Bitte. Das war es auch schon. Ich kann ihnen gerne eine Kopie mitgeben." Spencer trennt sich nun von Derek und nickt: „Ja danke... Es tut mir leid, dass ich..." Dr. Montgomery schüttelt den Kopf: „Nicht doch. Es ist schön, solche Freude zu sehen und ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute." Derek gibt ihm die Hand: „Danke vielmals." Spencer nimmt eine Kopie der Akte und lächelt: „Danke ihnen, für ihr Einfühlungsvermögen."

Eine halbe Stunde später stehen sie in ihrer Wohnung. Spencer schaut Derek traurig zu, wie der noch seine Hygieneartikel in den Koffer packt. Spencer seufzt und macht so Derek auf sich aufmerksam. Er kommt zu Dereks Schulter: „Ich werde dich vermissen." „Ich dich auch. Du weißt, wir tun alles um bald wieder da zu sein." Spencer nickt: „Sag den anderen sie sollen schauen, dass sie den Mörder schnell fangen... ich will dich bald wieder bei mir haben. Und grüß sie von mir." Derek trennt sich: „Okay, ich werde es ihnen ausrichten... Küss mich noch mal." Sie tauschen einen liebevollen Kuss aus, bevor Derek seine Tasche und den Koffer schnappt und geht. In der Haustür dreht er sich noch einmal um: „Ich ruf dich an." „Mach das. Pass auf dich auf." Derek nickt lächelnd und geht. Spencer kommt sich verlassen vor und stöhnt tief. Dann tut er das einzig Vernünftige... er arbeitet auch.

Eine Stunde später sitzt das Team um Aaron Hotchner im Flieger. Bevor sie Derek einweisen, meint der: „Ich soll euch lieb von Spencer grüßen." Alle lächeln und freuen sich. JJ stellt sich zu Derek: „Das freut mich. Wie geht's ihm denn? Henry hat letztens nach ihm gefragt, wir müssen uns unbedingt mal wieder treffen." „Da würde er sich sehr freuen... Es ging ihm ganz gut... bis vor zwei Stunden." Die anderen sehen ihn irritiert an, so fügt Derek hinzu: „Dann hab ich ein Telefonat geführt und ihm gesagt dass ich weg muss... das hat ihm gar nicht gepasst." „Verständlich.", Rossi grinst: „Obwohl er wissen müsste, dass so was bei uns hin und wieder vorkommt." „Das weiß er... Aber er war trotzdem enttäuscht." JJ seufzt: „Ja, das ist nicht leicht..." Derek lächelt aufmunternd: „Er hat gemeint, wir müssen den Mörder ganz schnell fassen, damit ich zu ihm zurück kommen kann... ihr sollt euch Mühe geben." Alle lachen kurz und Hotch entgegnet: „Na dann... weisen wir dich erst mal ein und schauen wie wir am besten anfangen."

Eine Woche später kommt Derek abgehetzt und erschöpft in eine Bar. Er klopft die Nässe ein wenig aus seiner Jacke und fährt sich einmal über den Kopf. Dann zieht er die Jacke aus und sucht mit seinen Augen die Bar ab. Schnell fängt sein Blick das Gesuchte ein. Spencer steht an der Theke und unterhält sich mit einem Arbeitskollegen, Derek glaubt sein Name ist Greg Nyland. Sie lachen und sind ganz in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft. Derek hängt die Jacke an die Garderobe und will zu Reid gehen, als ihm auffällt dass Greg einen Arm auf Spencers Hüfte gelegt hat. Derek seufzt und beschließt dazwischen zu gehen, als sich Spencer vorbeugt und etwas in Gregs Ohr flüstert. Als er sich zurückzieht nickt er noch einmal bekräftigend. Greg hat sich weiter umgedreht, so kann Derek sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen.

Er beobachtet die beiden ein paar Minuten. Ihm kommt das ganz falsch vor, seinen Freund so zu beobachten,... Aber irgendwie kann er nicht anders. Spencer lächelt und umarmt Greg herzlich. Morgan geht ein wenig zur Seite, um nicht von Spencer entdeckt zu werden. Wieder lacht Spencer und küsst Greg auf die Wange. Der nickt und wieder lachen beide. Derek schüttelt den Kopf, diese Intimität ist schon nicht mehr normal, in seinen Augen. Das geht weit über Freundschaft und Kollegialität hinaus. Bevor Derek überlegt was er macht, packt er seine Jacke wieder und eilt hinaus.

Spencer wartet schon den ganzen Abend ungeduldig auf seinen Freund. Der hat in der letzten Zeit viel arbeiten müssen, war für fast eine Woche nicht Zuhause. Er vermisst Derek schrecklich und kann es nicht erwarten, ihn endlich in die Arme zu nehmen. Sie haben sich in einer Bar verabredet und zufällig trifft Spencer, während er wartet, auf seinen Freund und Arbeitskollegen Greg. Sie beginnen eine lockere Unterhaltung und irgendwann sieht ihn Greg komisch an. Spencer lächelt: „Was ist denn los? Dich bedrückt doch irgendwas, du bist heute so anders." Sein Lächeln ist offen und er hofft, dass er Greg dadurch ein wenig ermutigen kann. Greg kommt ein wenig näher zu ihm und legt ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Hüfte. Spencer zuckt kurz unmerklich zusammen und beugt sich vor: „Was soll das?" Greg traut sich nichts zu sagen, so nickt er ihm noch einmal auffordernd zu. Sein Gegenüber dreht sich ein wenig weg. „Sag schon, Greg.", fordert Spencer noch einmal.

Greg nimmt sich ein Herz: „Ich glaube... ich hab... ich bin verliebt in dich." Spencer lächelt kurz verstehend: „Das ist gut, dass du es mir gesagt hast... Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Hoffnungen gemacht hab." „Hast du nicht... Also nicht wirklich." Spencer lächelt: „Ja, ich bin schwul. Und im Gegensatz zu früher, geh ich damit offen um... Aber ich hab einen Freund." Greg nickt traurig: „Der hübsche Dunkle, aus der BAU?" „Ja", Spencer nickt: „ich bin schon lange in ihn verliebt und wir sind seit einigen Wochen zusammen." Greg schüttelt den Kopf: „Es tut mir so..." „Nein, sag es nicht... Ich finde das wahnsinnig mutig von dir... Ich war leider nicht so mutig. Mir tut es leid, dass ich nicht mal Andeutungen zu Derek gemacht habe.", Spencer strahlt: „Und ich würde trotzdem gerne weiter mit dir befreundet sein." Greg nickt schüchtern, so nimmt Spencer ihn in den Arm und küsst ihn auf die Wange: „Danke." „Vergessen wir das Gesagte einfach." Beide lachen und nicken.

Sie trennen sich und Spencer sieht sich suchend um. Greg lächelt: „Ich glaube, ich geh dann mal. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend und wir sehen uns morgen." Spencer nickt. Sie drücken sich noch mal kurz und dann bleibt Spencer alleine zurück. Er wartet noch ein paar Minuten, bis er Derek anruft. Der geht auch sofort ran, allerdings nicht so, wie Spencer es erwartet hätte,: „Ja. Was willst du?" Spencer erschrickt, bei der schroffen Begrüßung, und braucht einen Moment, bevor er entgegnen kann: „Ich warte hier auf dich... Ich..." „Mir ist was dazwischen gekommen. Ich muss zurück zur BAU, wir haben wahrscheinlich einen Fall. Wir sehen uns morgen... oder so." „Derek?!" „Ich kann jetzt nicht!" Schon hat Derek das Gespräch beendet. Spencer schaut ungläubig auf sein Handy und schüttelt den Kopf: „Was war das denn?"

Derek kommt bei Bob Shaw an. Sein Freund hat sich in den letzten Wochen erstaunlich gut erholt. Er war lange Zeit in einer Rehaeinrichtung und ist erst seit zwei Wochen wieder Zuhause. Derek klingelt an der Haustür und kurz darauf öffnet ihm Caitlin: „Oh, hallo Derek. Komm rein. Schön, dass du wieder mal vorbeischaust..." „Hallo Cait. Danke." Derek geht rein und legt die Jacke ab, die ihm Cait gleich abnimmt: „Bob ist heute ein bisschen geschafft... aber es geht ihm so weit ganz gut." „Ich kann auch wieder gehen.", meint Derek sofort, aber sie schüttelt den Kopf: „Nicht doch! Komm, er ist im Wohnzimmer, in seinem großen Bett."

Da Bob noch immer von der Hüfte abwärts komplett gelähmt ist, steht im Wohnzimmer ein Klinikbett. Derek sieht das der Fernseher läuft und sein Freund aufmerksam zuschaut. „Hallo Bob." Angesprochener dreht sich zu ihm: „Hallo... Derek." Bobs Stimme zittert noch und manchmal hat er Probleme beim Sprechen. Aber Derek merkt bei jedem Besuch einen Fortschritt. Er setzt sich auf die Couch und kann so Bob ansehen. Der lächelt: „Waren wir... ver...abredet?"

Derek schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf: „Nein, das ist ein Spontanbesuch." Bob nickt erleichtert: „Und ich... ich hatte schon... Angst... Ich hätte... was... vergessen." „Nein, keine Sorge.", Derek lächelt: „Wenn ich aber störe, kann ich wieder gehen." „Du störst... doch nie." „Cait hat mir erzählt, dass du ein wenig erschöpft bist." „Ein biss... bisschen. Aber wenn ich jetzt schlafe... kann ich... später nicht ein... schlafen. Also unter...halten wir uns... lieber." „Sehr gut." Bob kippt den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und fragt besorgt: „Ist alles... okay... mit dir?" Derek nickt, aber Bob ist wenig überzeugt: „Der...rek Morgen. Ich bin nicht blind und... selbst wenn... könnte ich es in dein... deiner Stimme hören." „Tut mir leid. Ja du hast recht,... aber es ist nichts Großes." „Dann sag."

Spencer probiert es noch einmal auf Dereks Handy, doch das ist nun aus. So ruft er in der BAU an, dort nimmt Hotch ab: „Anschluss Derek Morgan, BAU." „Hotch, hier ist Reid. Gibst du mir bitte mal Derek?" „Hi Reid... Derek ist nicht hier. Er wollte doch zu dir, deswegen ist er eher weg." Spencer schüttelt den Kopf: „Er hat mich angerufen und gesagt, dass er dringend ins Büro muss. Ihr hättet einen Notfall." „Nein, wirklich nicht." Hotch ahnt langsam, dass da was anderes dahinter steckt und wünscht sich, er hätte nie den Hörer abgenommen. Spencer fragt vorsichtig: „Und er war auch nicht da? Vielleicht hat sich alles als falscher Alarm raus gestellt." Hotch seufzt innerlich und erklärt ruhig: „Nein Reid. Tut mir echt leid. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier." „Okay. Danke Hotch." „Ruf ihn an. Es klärt sich sicher alles." Spencers Stimme wird immer leiser: „Das hab ich schon versucht... Danke... Bis dann." Bevor Hotch noch was sagen kann, hat Spencer aufgelegt.

Noch einmal versucht er es auf Dereks Handy, doch wieder nichts. Er ist völlig verzweifelt und das Letzte was er will, ist alleine nach Hause zu gehen. Er überlegt kurz hin und her und ruft dann seinen 'alten' Freund James an. Der geht auch sofort ran: „Hey mein Süßer, wie läuft es bei dir?" „Hi James... Was machst du gerade." „Oh je, du hörst dich ja gar nicht gut an. Hast du Trouble mit deinem Adonis?" Spencer muss grinsen, antwortet aber traurig: „Kann man so sagen. Wir waren verabredet und er hat mich ohne ersichtlichen Grund sitzen lassen... Ich hab ihn natürlich sofort angerufen. Da hat er was von einem Notfall gesagt. Nur als ich in seinem Büro angerufen hab, hat mein ehemaliger Chef mir mitgeteilt, dass es überhaupt keinen Notfall gibt..."

„Ups, das hört sich nicht so gut an.", erwidert James prompt. „Das kannst du laut sagen!" „Okay Süßer, sag mir wo du bist?" „Ich", Spencer muss erst mal tief Luft holen: „Ich bin noch vor der Bar." „Fein, es ist schrecklich kalt draußen. Schnapp' dir ein Taxi und komm zu mir. Ich mach in in der Zwischenzeit einen Tee." „Jamie ich..." „Nix Jamie, du kommst jetzt sofort hier her... oder muss ich dich erst holen." Spencer grinst: „Nein, ist gut. In einer viertel Stunde bin ich bei dir." „Sehr schön." Spencer legt auf und schaltet sein Handy aus. Er will mit niemandem mehr reden.


End file.
